


Сложный заказ

by KisVani



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс - элитный охотник за головами и ловит Кайло по заказу Леи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сложный заказ

— Не убивайте его, — сказала генерал Лея Органа-Соло, и ее голос дрогнул, но она быстро вернула в него сталь: — он нужен мне живым.  
Хакс ответил ей кивком.  
— Даю вам слово.  
— Слово наемника, — многозначительно произнесла она.  
Можно было ответить, что его слово нерушимо, но Хакс только вернул ей ее же фразу:  
— Слово наемника.  
И разорвал связь. Если к нему уже обратились и выплатили аванс, то незачем тратить время на лишнее красноречие и убеждать в том, что он никогда не нарушает условий. Да и Хакс давно понял, что лучше слов за него расскажут его действия.

***

Найти Бена Соло (или Кайло Рена, как он сам себя называл) не составило труда. Даже застать его в одиночестве, без рыцарей или штурмовиков поблизости, было возможно. Он явно не слишком заботился о своей безопасности. Загвоздка состояла в том, чтобы удержать.  
«Проще было бы убить», – подумал Хакс, наблюдая за тем, как Рен останавливает бластерный выстрел взмахом руки.  
А потом он обернулся в его сторону.  
Хакс смотрел через прицел с расстояния в два клика, Рен не мог его видеть. Но смотрел-то прямо на него!  
Ждать и проверять, неудачное ли это стечение обстоятельств или что-то еще, Хакс не рискнул. Он ушел достаточно быстро, и так, чтобы между ним и Реном оказался холм. Хотя от ощущения пристального взгляда и избавился, только выведя корабль на орбиту.  
Хакс бы так и оставался мелким рэкетиром, если бы не верил своим инстинктам. И давно превратился в космический мусор, если бы не позволял предусмотрительности и паранойе брать над собой верх.  
А и инстинкты, и паранойя кричали на все лады, что к Кайло Рену опасно даже приближаться.  
Но азарт подсказывал, что можно попробовать. А без азарта Хакс никогда бы не покинул привычный и понятный мир армейской дисциплины, так бы и остался в рядах офицеров Первого Порядка, пробивался бы вверх по карьерной лестнице, интригуя, шантажируя, угрожая, используя связи, идя на неприятные сделки… Не то, чтобы ему сейчас не приходилось делать все то же самое, но так у него была хоть какая-то иллюзия выбора.  
Забавно, они бы тогда были с Реном на одной стороне. Хотя, вероятно, даже не пересекались бы: Первый Порядок походил на слишком большую паутину, раскиданную по всей галактике. Хакс сомневался, что оказался бы в ее центре.  
Его заказчица упоминала про Силу, которая была у Кайло Рена. И у Хакса не было причин не верить, он умел ценить опыт предшественников, а среди старых записей хранилось много такого, что считалось сказками. Смешно сказать: несколько поколений и что-то, бывшее привычным, становится легендой.  
«Что же, — подумал Хакс, — это будет интересно».  
Он составил график перемещений Кайло Рена и схему его контактов. К сожалению, он оказался, с одной стороны, необщительным, а с другой — совершенно хаотичным и непредсказуемым. Но, к счастью, в нем был существенный недостаток: Кайло Рен самого себя считал непобедимым и потому с легкостью подставлялся под опасность.  
Потому Хакс просто решил создать себе удобный момент. Он слегка изменил счет, который собирался выставить Органе и нанял парочку головорезов. Их даже хотелось пожалеть, но пока Рен был увлечен тем, что превращал нападавших в фарш световым мечом, Хакс выпустил в него транквилизатор.  
Несколько дроидов помогли оттащить бесчувственного Рена на корабль. Перед тем, как покинуть ущелье, в котором подстерегли уверенного в своей непобедимости магистра, Хакс сообщил в местную службу спасения о пострадавших, конечно — не от своего имени. Он не стал задерживаться и проверять, выжил ли кто-то. Если хоть один спасся — будет долго отлеживаться в местных медучреждениях и не сможет помешать закончить с заказом. Они не знали ровным счетом ничего, даже имени и лица Хакса, чтобы суметь выдать его. Зато он будет знать и, в случае чего, сможет напомнить о долге перед собой. Предусмотрительность.  
Возможно, разумнее было не давать шанса спастись даже случайным свидетелям, но Хакс не видел смысла в напрасных смертях. Трупы редко оказывают услуги, а вот живые — совсем другое дело.

***

И конечно же его пленнику надо было прийти в себя слишком быстро и почти разнести корабль, что пришлось спешно идти на посадку… падать посреди пустыни на отдаленной планете.  
Каким-то чудом, спаслись оба, хотя Хакс до конца и не понял, почему они лежат около покореженного корпуса корабля, а не внутри него, такие же смятые и агонизирующие.  
Подумать над этим вопросом ему тоже не дали.  
— Дай мне хоть одну причину тебя не убивать, — сказал Рен.  
Он тоже лежал на песке, но протягивал руку в черной перчатке в сторону Хакса. То, что при этом невидимые тиски сжимали не только одно горло, а все его тело, намекало, что отвечать надо быстро.  
— Ты умеешь выживать в пустыне? — спросил Хакс.  
Рен отпустил, позволяя перевернуться и откашляться.  
— В какую дыру ты нас затащил? — поинтересовался он, вставая и оглядываясь, шлем, световой меч и плащ остались на корабле и он явно не торопился лезть за ними в дымящиеся обломки. К сожалению, там же остались вещи Хакса и его оружие... большая его часть. Кое с чем он не расставался никогда, но Кайло Рену об этом знать было вовсе не обязательно.  
У Хакса были голографии, отданные генералом Органой. На них Бен Соло был младше, его черные волосы — короче, но в целом легко было узнать его нынешнего в том пареньке.  
Солнце висело низко над песком, не то поднимаясь, не то наоборот — опускаясь. Если впереди была ночь, то следовало быстрее найти укрытие. Если день — тоже.  
— Перед тем, как ты вырубил бортовой компьютер, — сказал Хакс, поднимаясь, — он сообщил, что это Джакку.  
Рен пожал плечами.  
— Мне это ни о чем не говорит, — заявил он.  
— Мне тоже, — Хакс отряхнул песок со штанов.  
Он пытался прикинуть, в какую сторону им лучше направиться, во время падения он успел разглядеть что-то, напоминавшее поселение, но в направлении он бы не поручился.  
Рен обернулся к нему и подошел ближе.  
— Ты вытащишь нас отсюда, а потом я тебя убью, — заявил он, яростно сверкая глазами.  
Хакс моргнул, не сразу понимая, где именно во фразе потерялась логическая связь.  
— А зачем мне тогда тебе помогать? — поинтересовался он. — Если ты все равно меня убьешь.  
— Я могу убить тебя прямо сейчас!  
Еще одной причиной, по которой Хакс недолюбливал разговоры, было то, что прикончить своего собеседника немного тяжелее, чем просто незнакомца. И, когда начинаешь говорить, то словно бы расписываешься в том, что пока передумал убивать. Потому он отступил на несколько шагов, расставив руки, и сказал:  
— Вперед!  
Рен уставился на него и шагнул следом, явно не понимая, чего от него ждут.  
— Ну же! Убей меня, — продолжил Хакс. — Если так уверен, что выберешься с планеты сам.  
— Ладно, хорошо, я не буду тебя убивать, — ответил Рен, скривившись, — пока что. Но и ты не попытаешься меня опять вырубить… И, кстати, зачем ты меня вообще похитил?! Учти, я могу это узнать прямо из твоего разума.  
— Так и будем угрозами общаться? — спросил Хакс, складывая руки на груди.  
Он начал замечать, что Рен выглядит неважно: испарина на лбу явно не была связана с одним только поднимающимся солнцем, да и стоял он не слишком ровно. Похоже, сон под транквилизатором и падение сказалось на нем не лучшим образом. Вот и причина, почему он вообще с ним заговорил.  
— Ты обещал вытащить нас с планеты, — сменил тему Рен. — Я жду.  
Хакс хмыкнул и махнул в сторону бархана по правую руку от них.  
— После вас, магистр Рен, — сказал Хакс, оставлять его за спиной он не собирался, даже несмотря на нечто вроде временного перемирия. 


End file.
